The Beginning of the Change
by Deathly-Hunger-Jackson
Summary: The world is changing. The Avatar hasn't been seen in eighteen years, and day by day, Gaia is getting stronger. Will the Avatar return before it's too late? (please review!).
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! So, I finally got around to writing my PJO Avatar Au! Just a warning: this chapter is fairly short [and i also suck at introductions]! So, sorry about that! All reviews / follows are appreciated highly, so, please do them! Even if you don't like this story, I would highly appreciate some feedback as to why, so I can hopefully improve as a writer! **

**Thanks so much for the positive feedback on my post on tumblr, btw! I didn't think anyone would even read it! So, again, thank you! It means a lot to me! **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter one: Everything is Changing<strong>

Many years ago, the world saw an era of peace between the four nations- earth, fire, water, and air. The four nations worked together, along with the master of the four elements, the Avatar, to see that the world stayed in balance, and harmony. It was known as the golden era. They helped one another create a world of hope and opportunity for the generations after them. A city, known as Republic City, was created where benders from the four nations, and non-benders, lived together in prosperity.

Time passed, and everything changed.

They knew little of the plans that one particular earth bender had in mind. Her name was Gaia. After the Avatar defeated her son, an evil man who wanted to destroy everything, known as Kronos, she wanted revenge. In secret, she began to raise an army. It wasn't just earth benders who followed her. People from all over the world came to join her ever growing army. Eventually, there were thousands following Gaia.

Starting small, Gaia wiped out smaller towns and cities that stood in her way of becoming the most powerful leader of all time. Word spread quickly, but the Avatar, weak with age, could do nothing to stop her. He passed away in his sleep, and the cycle of the avatar began again. Frantically, everyone began to search for the new born Avatar, but it would be years before anyone would find her.

Gaia knew that the new avatar would be an Earth bender. Frantic herself, she looked far and wide for the new Avatar in all the Earth Kingdom towns. The Avatar would be the only one with the power to stop her. They, whoever it came to be, needed to be eliminated. Years passed, and eventually, there was only one more place to search in the Earth Kingdom: Ba Sing Se. She knew that it would be difficult to penetrate the walls of the largest city in the Earth Kingdom- many had tried before her, but had failed. Yet, she persisted. After a year and some, her army made it into the city. They created havoc, the fire benders burning everything in sight.

The fires could be seen for miles.

No one knew what became of the Avatar after the siege of Ba Sing Se. With no word from anyone about the Avatar, many presumed the Avatar had died. They believed that the cycle had been broken somehow. With hope lost of the Avatar's return, the people gave up their fight, and Gaia became the leader of the largest nation in the world.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Fifteen Years Later<strong>

Hazel stares out the window at the full-of-life city. Her hand rests beneath her chin, as she gazes down longingly at the crowds swimming past her house. Most of the older people keep their heads down, avoiding the gazes of anyone else, she observes, while the younger people, some around her age, run past, playing some sort of game, without a care in the world. She would do absolutely anything to join them.

Nothing made sense to her. She constantly wondered _why _she wasn't allowed out of the house. Every time she brought it up, her father would pale slightly, and shake his head stubbornly. _The City isn't safe_, he would say. _Then why are we living here? _That thought ran through her mind as she gazed at the thinning crowd. The sun began to set in the horizon, across the sea. Fear usually seized Republic City citizens as night crept up on them. She studied them enough every night to know this.

What they're afraid of, she still hadn't figured out. She stayed up most nights when the city was silent, and she saw nothing to fear. Maybe she imagined their fear those times she had watched them before.

Yet, as night drew closer, people remained outside, and Hazel could feel an atmosphere of excitement. What's going on? There's so much she still doesn't know about the world. What is her father protecting her from? Is the world really that bad? She longed more than ever to know why people looked suddenly so happy, as though they were waking up from a long, agonizing nightmare.

The door to her room opens, and her older step-brother steps into her room. He gazes at her with pity momentarily when he sees the look on her face. He knows more than anyone how badly she wants to leave the house, even just for a little while. Her father, Pluto, allows Nico, and their sister Bianca, out whenever they want. It's cruel and unfair how Pluto treats her. She just doesn't understand _why_.

"What's going on, Nico?" Hazel asks, her eyes returning to the city below her.

Nico joins her on her bed, looking down at the city, too. "They're celebrating the Avatar," he tells her.

"They've _found _the Avatar?" Hazel exclaims in excitement. Maybe now, with a powerful protector out there, Pluto would see sense and let her go out. She still didn't know why she wasn't allowed out. It's just stupid, in her opinion.

"No," he replies, shaking his head. "Tomorrow is the eighteenth year since the world last saw the Avatar." He looks bothered for a second, but that look quickly vanishes. He looks to Hazel with a small smile on his face. "Speaking of eighteen- Happy early birthday, Hazel." His hand digs into his cloak, and he pulls out something flat, wrapped in wrapping paper. He hands it to Hazel, and she carefully takes it. "It's not much."

She delicately unwraps her present, and she grins widely, the outside world forgotten momentarily. In her hands is a new sketch pad, along with a pencil. It might not seem much to him, or to anyone else, but to hazel it's everything. She's about to open it, to examine it, when something slips out. For a minute, she just stares at the object on her lap, confused.

"Is that-?"

Nico quickly interrupts her, by covering her mouth with his hand. "Quieten down!" he warns her, eyes glancing to the door in worry. "I know how badly you want to go out. Use this." He picks up the key, the object which had fallen out of her new sketch book. He places it into her hand. "There's going to be a firework display, and entertainment-" He's cut off when Hazel flings her arms around him. She could have laughed out of giddiness, and she loved no one more than she loved Nico at this very moment.

"Thank you so much," she whispers, pulling away from him, a wide smile on her face.

"Yeah, well, it's not like you'd fit through that window," he says.

The window wasn't small, per say, but it had bars across it. It didn't look out of the ordinary, just a simple design. It kept Hazel locked in, though. Her father never lets her go anywhere- now she finally has the chance. She can imagine the look on her fathers face if he ever found out. To her horror, she can also imagine the look on his face if he ever finds out that it was Nico he helped her get out.

"If dad finds out, we're both dead," she says, suddenly unsure about her idea.

"_If _he finds out," Nico reminds her. "Just make sure to be back before morning."

"You're not coming?" Hazel looks at him, her stomach twisting in nervousness. If Nico isn't coming, that means she'd doing this on her own. What if something- no. _No. _She isn't going to think like this.

Nico shakes his head, his mop of black hair becoming more of a mess than it already was. "Nah. These things aren't really my thing. Just, promise me you'll get back before dad wakes up and finds you gone."

Again, Hazel finds herself smiling at her brother. "I promise."

When Nico leaves, and her father says good night to her, Hazel stares down at the town. In a little while, she would be with them. She knows it's unlikely, but she begins to imagine making a friend. How she hadn't yet cracked up from the lack of contact is well beyond her. She no longer cares, though. Tonight, she'd finally have a few hours of freedom. Tonight, everything is going to change.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: A Boy Named Frank**

Getting out isn't as hard as Hazel thought it would be. However, there was one horrifying moment where the floorboard squeaked. Hazel stood in silence for roughly five minutes, anxious that her father would come out and find her right before the front door. Of course, that didn't happen, because for the first time, Hazel now stood outside.

The city is alive. People swarmed around her, heading right. Following the crowd, Hazel made sure to memorize every part of the city she walked by. It's a lot bigger than she expected, and the large crowd before her becomes almost overwhelming for her. People wearing face paint and masks, each representing the nation they were a part of pushed her further and further into the city. Some were even wearing ones that symbolized all of the elements- for the Avatar, she guesses.

She wishes desperately that Nico, or Bianca, were here with her. The largeness of the world before her probably wouldn't seem so scary if they were here. She shakes her head- this is what she's always wanted. This is all Hazel ever dreamed about. Perhaps a quieter night to escape for a few hours would have been more suited.

Still, she pushes on with the crowd until they begin to thin out. Before her an even bigger crowd is waiting, except this time, they aren't moving anywhere. Instead, they stare out in front of them, chatting noisily and excitedly. It's nearly impossible to see what they're looking out at, but she knows that they're at Yue Bay. Air Temple Island can be seen across the water, and in the distance she can see the statue dedicated to the last Avatar- an Avatar named Luke.

Hazel stops, in a trance. For a moment, the world around her is forgotten. It feels as though the statue is calling to her- she snaps out of her trance quickly. Statues _don't _call to people. However, she looks up cautiously back up to the statue. Luke was clearly once handsome, and the statue depicts a long scar running down across his eye. Luke's statue just stands there, staring, tall and mesmerizing. It's almost intimidating, Hazel thinks, as she continues to stare at it.

For some reason, she feels a weird connection to the statue It feels as though she knows Luke. That can't be possible. The Avatar died almost eighteen years ago.

A hard bump to her shoulder knocks her out of her thoughts. She stumbles forward slightly. When she regains her balance, she turns around, looking for the person who caused her to nearly fall.

There's little to no crowd behind her, as most of the crowd has joined the people looking out across the bay.

"Watch where you're going, Zhang," someone snarls. The person who says this is wearing a dark mask, which doesn't look like the other masks- it doesn't signify any nation which Hazel is familiar with. Instead, it's completely dark, with only their eyes showing. It's almost how Hazel imagined a ninja would look like.

The boy doesn't reply, and the person, accompanied by two others, walks past, glaring at the person they referred to as 'Zhang'.

Hazel narrows her eyes at them, and watches as they disappear into the crowd. They receive a few nervous glances from the crowds, but no one says anything to them, and act as though they don't exist.

When they vanish, Hazel draws her attention to the boy before her. He's much taller and broader than she is, with black, cropped hair. He regards her with warm brown eyes, looking a little worried and at the same time, startled that Hazel is there. He doesn't look like someone who would be intimidated easily, but the look in his eyes tells a whole different story.

"What was that about?" Hazel asks abruptly before she can stop herself. "And who were those people?"

He stares at her quizzically, as though she's an idiot for not knowing who those people were. After a brief pause, he finally answers. "They're part of Gaia's guards." He lets out a sigh. "They're just a bunch of jerks," he adds on, lowering his voice.

"Gaia?"

Now he looks a little alarmed. "You don't know who Gaia is?" He sounds completely and utterly shocked at this. "Have you been living under a rock?" Hazel scowls at him, thinking of the eighteen years she spent trapped indoors at her fathers command. She may as well have been living under a rock. He shakes his head, not sure what to make of Hazel. Keeping his voice lowered, he explains briefly who Gaia is. "She's the leader of the Earth Kingdom. She may as well be leader of the whole world, seeing as she has her guards everywhere."

"Why do those guards know you, and why does everyone look afraid of them? Aren't guards supposed to- I don't know- _protect _people?" Hazel can't help but feel curious. There's so much she has to learn, and she only has a few hours. She doesn't know if she will risk going out again. Deep down, Hazel feels guilty for disobeying her father.

He rolls his eyes, but not because he's annoyed with Hazel and her continuous questions. "They know me because of my father. He's the Commander in the army. He works for _her_." He sounds bitter about this, and Hazel wonders why. She lets him continue, though, knowing that she's asking too many questions. "People are afraid, because they take non-benders. Gaia's using them as slaves. She _thinks _she's above them- she's a monster."

Hazels' eyes widen in horror. A person has been taking non-benders as slaves? She knows she has nothing to worry about personally, her being an Earth-Bender, but the thought alone makes her shudder. Where does she take them, and what does she make them do? Her stomach twists, and she feels nauseated. This is the world her father had been protecting her from- it's awful. Why is Gaia getting away with this? Someone needs to stop her.

Frank, apparently, wasn't done talking. "My mother and I are non-benders," he mumbles. "They haven't taken me because of who my father is. If he wasn't so important, I'd be gone in a second." He locks eyes with Hazel, and then forces a smile. "I'm Frank, by the way." He extends his hand. "You're obviously new around here."

"Hazel," she replies, taking his hand in hers. His hand is warm, and Hazel grins. Had she actually just made a new friend? Frank seems nice, and Hazel knows that she'd like to be his friend. Plus, the smile he returns to her makes her know that he's thinking the same thing.

The two walk towards the crowd, deciding that they'd like to watch the celebrations begin- Frank tells her there's going to be fireworks, and a play, and then later on in the night, there would be a Pro-Bending match in the Arena (which Hazel is looking forward to more than anything else- She's heard so much about these matches on the radio).

Just as scheduled, the fireworks display begins. Hazel guesses the fireworks are coming from Air Temple Island. She watches as they burst into dazzling colours, illuminating the night sky. There's something magical about the fireworks- the way something invisible in the night shoots up into the sky, and with a bang, blossoms into an array of colours. Peoples masks glow purple, pinks and reds, reflecting the fireworks. Hazels own eyes sparkle, matching the colours high up in the sky.

The whole crowd stands in a silent awe, admiring the display. Collectively, they begin to cheer when it dawns on them that the celebrations have begun.

Something at the corner of Hazel's eye catches her attention.

The people that had pushed Frank are pulling someone along with them. She's fighting to get away from them, her eyes narrowed at them. She kicks the one holding her, and for a moment she's free from their grip. However, that moment quickly vanishes when a second Masked person grabs her from behind, pulling her hands behind her. Finding it harder to kick the person behind her, she begins to resist by squirming around.

Hazel grabs Frank's arm and points in the direction of the chaos. He looks a alarmed, but shakes his head at Hazel. "There's nothing we can do," he tells her urgently. "She's a non-bender. They have a job to do."

Hazel frowns- she can't let them just _take _her. Especially just because she can't bend. It's cruel and unfair. Hazel's hands begin to shake, feeling somewhat determined, and a little afraid.

_Dad's gonna kill me. _

Without so much as a second thought, Hazel storms over, and pushes away the Masked Person the girl had kicked. Punching her hand through the air, the ground beneath the Masked person holding the girl pushes up, encasing him in an earth prison. Hazel grabs the girls hand, and she takes off running. How can anyone just stand by and let these people do this? She has to get the girl to safety.

"They're going to kill you," the girl pants. "You're insane."

"I couldn't just let them take you," Hazel tells her, feeling her chest tighten at the girls words. Were those people going to kill her now? Her father is _definitely _going to kill her, if they don't.

"Thank you," she hears her reply.

"Are you _crazy_?" Hazel looks sharply to her right, surprised to see Frank running beside her. She grins, despite the situation she's in.

Frank grabs her hand and pulls her down into a small, dark alleyway. There's a large fence blocking their path ahead, but it doesn't faze Hazel. Letting go of the girls and Franks hand, she draws her hands up, which in turn, pulls the earth up. She runs up it, followed by Frank and the girl, and together, they jump over it. Hazel lessens their fall by shifting the earth to greet them. She lowers the earth they had just run up, and she sees the masked people turn in their direction, then they begin running down the alleyway. Without waiting, Hazel, and the other two take off running.

They run through alleyways, desperate to lose their pursuers. Hazel's chest begins to ache. She's never run this much ever in her life- she had no need to, seeing as she was never let out. She has to protect this girl, though, because no one else seems as though they're going to.

Just as they're about to run out of another alley, they're stopped. In front of them, two masked people block their exit. Wheeling around, they see just in time that their previous pursuers have caught up to them. Hazel's heart starts racing. This _can't _be it. They can't be caught now.

Everything seems to happen in slow motion. One of the Masked People raises their hand, and it erupts into flames.

Hazel's whole mind explodes into a frenzy.

"You should have let us take her," one of them growls. "Grab them- we're going to let Gaia decide what to do with them, now."

Hazel feels herself becoming desperate- she _isn't _going to let them take her, or Frank, or the girl. No way. Plus, if this Gaia women is keeping non-benders as slaves, who knows what she'd do to them seeing as Hazel pretty much attacked one of her guards. Hazel curses herself for her actions. She made one promise to Nico- to get back home before morning- and she's going to keep that promise.

She has to defend these people, and herself. They _have _to make it out of here.

Then, it happens.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I have to keep you guys in suspense, don't I? Ha. Please let me know what you think! Thank you so much! :) <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Again, thanks for the reviews as always! Follow me on tumblr Bloodbenderpercy for the occasional update on this story! Also, I'm gonna update every Monday! (I said Tuesday on tumblr, but i just checked my timetable for this semester, and most days, I'm not finished until six o clock, so I'll be too exhausted to update!). On Monday I only have one lecture (Grroooaaan- it's two hours) at three, so it'll be easier to update then :) **

**Anyway, comments are appreciated! Thanks for the follows & faves too, btw! **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter three: The Avatar Has Returned<strong>

Hazel takes in a deep breath, closing her eyes. Something inside of her stirs, like an old memory- she just doesn't know _what_ that memory is, exactly. The memories force their way through her mind, and she begins to see faces. _Very _familiar faces. The feeling of wanting to defend herself and the other two becomes stronger, overwhelming her until it's the only thing she can focus on.

Hazel has a sudden sense of not being part of her own body. It's as though she's looking at herself, but so much more than that. She can see everything, and she's suddenly aware of everything around her. Memories- from thousands of lifetimes before her- flood through her mind. Knowledge she can never imagine seeps into her, and suddenly she knows exactly what must be done in order to protect herself.

The feeling becomes _too _overwhelming. It feels as though she's drowning, and she doesn't know which way is up, or which way is down. She tries to find a balance in herself, but nothing seems to connect. There's nothing but chaos inside of her, a chaos which she cannot control.

Hazel's eyes snap open. They glow white, brightly.

Hazel, in her out-of-body form, watches as everyone backs away from her, eyes wide. Even Frank and the girl back up against the wall, alarmed. The ground around Hazel shifts, the wind suddenly picking up, encircling her until all that can be seen is the dust turned into a mini-tornado. When the wind dies down, Hazel no longer stands there.

"Avatar Luke," one of the masked people gasp.

Luke stands tall, looking like the statue in Yue Bay. His eyes also glow white, narrowed at the people around him. Even his scar has a faint glow, making him look scarier than he normally does. He wears traditional water tribe clothes, and holds a long spear, common for Northern Water Tribe guards to have. His hair ripples, although there's no breeze to cause this. He looks both beautiful and terrifying all at once.

"Go to Gaia," Avatar Luke commands, his voice combined with the thousand Avatars before him. "Tell her the Avatar has returned. Leave these people be."

Without so much as a second thought, the masked people run off, terrified of the repercussions if they don't do as Avatar Luke tells them.

Avatar Luke vanishes, and Hazel falls to her knees. Her mind is blank, and she suddenly feels empty inside. When she looks up, the Masked People are gone, and she doesn't know where, but she's relieved. She feels exhausted, though. Her hands shake, and her head feels as though it's going to explode.

She looks up to Frank and the girl. They're both staring with wide eyed at her- they look _scared _of her.

Confused, Hazel tries to stand up, but her knees wobble, and with a grunt, she falls back to the ground. Frank snaps out of his trance, and rushes over to Hazel's side. Why is she feeling like this? And where are those people gone? All she remembers is them edging towards her, and then suddenly, they had disappeared.

Frank places his hand around her, and helps her to her feet.

"What happened? Where are they gone?" she croaks.

The girl, suddenly over her shock, comes over to Hazel. "Y- you're the Avatar?" she stammers. "Why doesn't anyone know- why have you been hiding all this time?" She sounds angry and upset, but Hazel just gapes at her, her mouth open slightly. "How could anyone be that selfish? Don't you even realize how many-?"

"Hey, don't be so rude," Frank cuts her off, narrowing his eyes at her.

"The Avatar?" Hazel asks, suddenly feeling sick. "I'm- no. _What_?" She can barely string together a sentence, she's so surprised by what the girl has accused her of being.

Frank and the girl look to one another, and Frank looks back to Hazel with a look of concern. "Hazel... you just went into the Avatar state."

"How do you know?" Hazel asks. "You must be mistaken." She shakes her head, hardly able to process this. No way is she the Avatar. Surely she'd know if she is or not. Then again, her father had kept her hidden, without much of a reason. Maybe that's why. She purses her lips, feeling suddenly angry.

"Your eyes began to glow, and you bended the air," the girl says. "We already saw you bend earth- so that's _two _elements. Only the Avatar can bend more than one element. Then, you were the old Avatar- Avatar Luke. He, um, sort of said that the Avatar has returned, and told the masked guys to tell Gaia." The girl studies Hazel with bright blue eyes. "You're the A_vatar_."

Hazel's head feels suddenly light, and she clutches on to Frank tightly, who is still supporting her, afraid she might fall if she lets go. "I- I didn't know," she whispers, her eyes burning. If only she knew- maybe she could have helped the non-benders before they had been taken. She could have helped anyone who needed her help- and yet, her father had hid this from her. Surely he knew about this.

The girl looks suddenly guilty. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you didn't know," she says, sounding ashamed of herself.

"It's fine," Hazel replies honestly.

The girl has every right to be angry- she must have been living in fear her whole life, thinking that no one was out there to protect her from the dangers. Yet, Hazel had been here, unaware of who she truly is. The thought makes Hazel feel angrier than before. If she had the energy, she'd march home right now and demand answers.

Does Bianca and Nico know? A lump forms in her throat- hopefully Nico wouldn't keep something like this from her. She trusts Nico with her life. If he's been hiding this from her, it would hurt more than anything. He's been her best friend all these years, keeping her company. Bianca's older than them both, so she didn't really want to sit around playing card games with them. She's still her sister, though. Hazel hopes they didn't know, because she really doesn't want to angry with them. Especially not with Nico.

"I'm Piper, by the way. Piper McLean," the girl says, cutting Hazel off from her thoughts. "Thank you for helping me- not many people would have the courage to do that." She looks to the ground, clearly now embarrassed about what had happened.

"McLean?" Frank asks. "As in _the _McLean's?" Piper looks suddenly bashful, avoiding eye contact with Frank. She nods her head. Frank looks suddenly excited. "I've seen all of Tristan McLean's movers! How are you related to him?"

Piper forces a smile. "I'm his daughter." She looks back to Hazel in concern, obviously wanting nothing more than to change the subject. "We need to get you back to your house."

Hazel agrees through a groan. She feels so weak, though, that just staying there felt tempting. The ground didn't look _too _uncomfortable in her opinion. There's too much for her to handle right now. Frank supports her, and Piper rushes to her other side, sensing her weariness.

As the three of them walk back to Yue Bay, the moon shines brightly down on them. Due to the chaos, the three had completely forgotten about the celebrations of the Avatar- _they're celebrating me, _Hazel realizes, her stomach tying itself into a tight knot, making her nauseous. How could this be possible? How could _Hazel _be the Avatar? She doesn't think she's anything extraordinary. She can't do anything amazing. Why _her_?

As they pass the loud cheering of the crowd, Hazel glances up to the statue of Avatar Luke, remembering and feeling the connection she had to him earlier on. At least that part finally made sense. The longer she looks at him, the worse she feels. The Avatar is supposed to protect people, creating harmony and balance in the world. How is Hazel supposed to do that? She knows _nothing _about the world. She doesn't even know how to bend any other element. What use is she going to be to anyone?

She looks to Piper, who stares hard at the ground. They were going to take her. They'd take Frank too if it wasn't for his dad. Hazel's heart begins to race- if Frank's dad works for Gaia, would he turn her in? She sighs. Frank doesn't seem like that type of person. She still feels a little cautious, though. Safe to say, her first night of freedom went fantastically.

She lingers on the spot for a second, suddenly hesitant to go back to her house. By now, they're close to her house, and the cheering of the crowd is distant. If she does go back, will her father lock her up again? He kept her locked up for so long, that the chances of him doing that are pretty high. Frank and Piper sense Hazel's hesitation and look back at her.

She stares at Piper, thinking of the other non-benders out there, and she clenches her fists. "I have to learn the other elements, quickly," Hazel says to them. "I have to stop Gaia." She looks past them, down the path where her house is situated. "It's my duty as the Avatar, isn't it?" Unsure, the two nod their heads. "Then, I can't go back home." Hazel swallows the lump in her throat. Although, she does need some confirmation- surely there's someone out there, besides her father, who can confirm who she is and give her answers. "Uh... you guys wouldn't happen to know anyone who knows a lot about the Avatar?"

Piper grins, her eyes sparkling in the moonlight. "I know just the person."

"So you're_ not_ going back home?" Frank asks uncertainly.

Hazel bites her lip, thinking of her father, and of Bianca and Nico. They _are _her family after all. Still, though. Her father wouldn't understand and would probably lock her away again. How can she trust that he won't do that? She takes in a deep breath, her heart hammering inside her chest- she has to go with what her gut tells her, and right now, home isn't the best option for her.

She will write to her father.

It's the right thing to do- no one else should be hurt at the hands of Gaia.

"No, I'm not," she finally replies, turning to stare at the crowd, and at Luke's statue so that they won't see the tears in her eyes. "If I'm the Avatar, then I'm the one who has to stop Gaia."


End file.
